


Alchemy

by EGreen96



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Witch!Reader, arthur morgan - Freeform, reader!witch, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform, witch imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGreen96/pseuds/EGreen96
Summary: if you would like one of your own send me a plot via tumblr- arthurmorganismaboahPlease can I have an imagine, where Arthur comforts his s/o after finding out she’s a witch. Like she has powers, and she’s worried he won’t love her anymore.





	Alchemy

You had hidden your powers from Arthur for long enough, your relationship with him was serious and you couldn’t hide it anymore, he had told you difficult things he had been through, his troubles, his past. You had to tell him. You just had to. Approaching him in camp you put your hand on his shoulder and smiled moving your head to a tree, away from other people in camp as if to you follow you, of course he would follow you. He’d follow you to the ends of the earth. The butterflies in your stomach were getting severe now, you were worried with how he was going to react, would he still love you, would he think you were against him, would he be afraid of you? Your hands were shaking as you sat down on a log near the water, this was yours and Arthur’s spot. You always came here when you wanted to talk. He noticed your hands shaking and took them in his.

“Y/N? What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange all day. Have I done something wrong?” He looked at you, you could tell he was nervous. You shook your head and looked to your hands.

“N... no. It’s not that Arthur, I... it’s me... I”

Arthur cut in before you could finish your sentence, “do you not want to be with me no more, Y/N?” The panic in his eyes, the pain in his voice hurt your heart. “I know I haven’t been round much recently, but it will change, please princess. You’re everything to me.” He lowered his head, his hat now covering his eyes.

“I’m a witch, Arthur.”

He looked at you, a confused look plastered all over his face. This was it, he was going to run and tell Dutch, tell everyone there was a witch in camp and they were all in danger.

“A witch?” He looked up as you, put his hand round your waist and tugged slightly in effort to pull you closer to him.

"Yes, a witch, Arthur... d..do you still love me?” Your voice was soft and almost breaking, years threatening to spill from your eyes. There was silence for a few seconds.

“Of course, I still love you, Y/N! I thought you were trying to break it off with me back there. I know I’m not much to look at, greying hair, sad face, but I love you so much, princess. I don’t care what you are, I’ll never love you any less.” His arm was strong around you and you knew this man was never going to let you go.

“I want to show you something, come with me.” Taking Arthur further away from camp, out of view, you picked up a lifeless weed from the grass holding it gently in your hands. Arthur watched in awe as It started to change and come to life, what was once a forgotten weed was now a beautiful blue flower, big, almost silk petals, full of details. The prettiest flower Arthur had ever seen.

“That’s... that’s beautiful, Y/N.” He took the flower gently from your hands and placed it in your hair before enveloping you in the biggest hug. “Thank you for telling me, sweetheart. I know that must’ve been a hard thing to do.” He stood back and kissed your forehead, his lips lingering against your skin. “You don’t need to be scared about telling me nothing.” You reached around Arthur’s waist and squeezed your arms around him tightly. There were finally no secrets between you both, you could be open with him and in time maybe tell the camp. You knew he would keep it to himself and you knew you were loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
